Mary Sue
by AmeliakaneShadow
Summary: Mary was beautiful. She was skilled. She was as rich as you could be in District 12. Everything in her life was perfect- until she went to a party and the course of her whole life changed. However, what if change was exactly what she needed?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

**Warning: This story involves cursing. **

_I'm jealous, I'm overzealous_

_When I'm down, I get real down_

_When I'm high, I don't come down_

_I get angry, baby, believe me_

_I could love you just like that_

_And I could leave you just this fast_

_-Issues, Julia Michaels_

* * *

She walked down the alleyway looking around with her blue orbs. Her small heels were clinking against the ground and the sound was echoing in the darkness. She rubbed her hands under her eyes trying to rid them of the tears that were falling. She wouldn't cry. Not for him. What she would cry for was the fact that she was completely lost in the Seams of District 12. _'How did I even get here' _she thought thinking back to earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you going to the party tonight Mare?" Caroline, one of Mary's best friends, asked.

"Of course, she's going Carol," Olivia, Mary's other best friend said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mary said looking between the two girls. "I wouldn't be the most popular girl in District 12 if I skipped out on parties now would I," Mary said looking to Caroline.

"Course not," Caroline mumbled.

"What are you going to wear," Olivia asked looking to Mary curiously.

"I'm not sure yet," Mary replied, choosing to ignore the change in Caroline's mood.

"Well whatever you choose I'm sure Aaron will love," Olivia said in a teasing tone.

Mary just rolled her eyes at her friend. Aaron was Mary's boyfriend and the handsomest guy in District 12.

The three of them continued their light conversation while walking through the town to Mary's house. When they finally got there Mary bid her friends farewell and told them she would see them later.

"Hello mother," Mary said upon seeing her mother sitting in the dining room reading a fashion magazine from the Capitol. It was about five months old and everything in there was outdated but they haven't had a chance to pick up a new one for her.

"Hello darling," her mother responded not looking up from the magazine.

"I'm going to a party tonight," Mary told her mom. There was no point in asking because she knew her mother would say yes.

"Okay dear but take Madge with you," her mother said, still not looking up from the magazine.

"No way, I'm not going with _her_," Mary snapped crossing her arms around her chest and sticking one of her feet out letting her distaste for the idea show in every way possible.

"You must, we need to keep up our reputation and how would it look if you're never seen with your sister?" Mariana (Mary's mother) said.

Mary's eyes narrowed at the mention that Madge was her sister. They didn't have the_ best_ relationship and that really means no good relationship at all. Mary always blamed Madge for ruining her perfect family. Madge was the product of an affair between her father and some women from the town. It wasn't Madge's fault of course but Mary needed someone to blame and she wasn't going to blame her father who was part of the perfect family she built in her head.

Mary knew that her mother was right. As the family of the mayor they had a certain illusion to uphold of the perfect family. Knowing she hadn't won this one Mary just spun on her heel and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Mary was in her room looking at her mirror to make sure she looked presentable.

She had on a wine-colored dress that had noodle straps and hugged her curves until her hips where it flowed loosely to just above her knees. She had on black-heeled ankle boots and (fake) gold jewelry to match. Her light blonde hair was in an intricate half–up-half-down style that fell all the way to the middle of her back and a wine-colored lipstick to match. Her eyebrows were brushed as well as they could and she applied mascara to her long eyelashes that framed her ice blue eyes. She looked beautiful.

Just as she finished her evaluation her bedroom door opened and in walked Madge.

Madge, her younger sister by only a year. She, like Mary, has blonde hair but while Mary's is very light Madge's is a golden blonde. Madge's eyes were a bright green color and while she had curves on the bottom, her top was flat. Madge was pretty, but Mary was prettier.

"What do you want?" Mary asked making it clear that she was annoyed by Madge's presence.

"I... was wondering...if you had anything... I could wear...you know...for tonight?" Madge asked a lump seemingly forming in her throat making her sentence come out in parts. She looked to her sister with hope in her eyes that even after fourteen years of always being shot down was still there.

Mary narrowed her eyes at Madge and seemed to be contemplating her decision. She eventually walked over to her closet stomping her feet for dramatic effect before looking through the clothes she owned with one particular dress in mind. She pulled out the dress and turned back to Madge.

It was an ugly green dress that had puffy sleeves and layers of different colored sheer tool bunching down the skirt making it look even uglier and itchy. It fell to an awkward length and was all around a disaster. The only reason Mary had it was because it was given to her as a gift from someone in the Capitol. It's where she got a lot of her stuff from, always taking and given things during the trips there she took with her father.

"Here you go, you can do anything you want with it," Mary said, looking to Madge handing her the dress with a fake smile on her face.

Madge looked at the dress with distaste but still quietly thanked Mary and left the room.

Mary knew she should probably be worried about her sister's appearance. They had a reputation to keep up after all but Mary could find it in herself to care about that. Why would she willingly make someone-Madge no less- look better or just as good as her? It was a preposterous idea and Madge was stupid in thinking her sister would actually give her something nice to wear.

Mary went back to the mirror again to check again that she looked absolutely perfect.

* * *

Mary was downstairs waiting (a demand from her mother) for Madge to finish getting ready. Mary wanted to be fashionably late not completely late.

"HURRY UP MADGE OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Mary screamed finally done with the waiting.

"COMING!" Madge screamed back. Mary could hear her sister coming down the steps and had to do a double-take when she saw her.

Madge was wearing the green dress but had completely changed it. She had cut off the puffy sleeves and even kept going giving the dress a sweetheart neckline. She took off all but one of the layers of sheer cloth and now it fell smoothly to her knees where she had cut the dress to. She had taken a black ribbon and tied it around the waist with a bow on the back and had matched that with a black head band and black flats. The dress was still an ugly shade of green but Madge made it look good, the color making her blonde hair look even more golden and her eyes even brighter.

"What did you do to my dress?" Mary questioned, mad that Madge had made it look so good.

"Oh, you said that I could do anything I want to it so..." she said trailing of at the end.

Mary was furious that Madge had taken her words and used them against her.

"Fine, whatever, let's go," Mary said turning around and opening the door stomping off with Madge scrambling to keep up behind her after closing the door, none of them even bothering to say goodbye to their parents.

* * *

The party was at some random pub that they rented out. Mary wasn't even too sure what the party was for. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted by some of her friends. Madge took this as her cue to leave and went to some of her friends that were in the corner.

Mary started talking to everyone including her best friends, Caroline and Olivia. They had casual and random conversations talking about all the latest gossip (which was pretty much anything that happened because District 12 isn't truly that interesting). They joked, laughed, talked and did pretty much everything you would think teenagers do at a party.

Her boyfriend, Aaron soon came along and gave Mary one of his charming smiles that made her melt. Aaron has light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey babe," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hey," she whispered back as a reply giving him a charming smile of her own.

They talked for a bit with the rest of their friend's until Sophie, one of Mary's friends, came by with a girl Mary hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Mare, meet my new friend, Anna," Sophie said while pulling a petite girl closer to her. Anna had straight black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin, the signature looks of a Seam kid.

'_Why was she here, she's nothing but a Seam rat.'_ Mary's thoughts never left her head of course, it would ruin the act that she spent all her fifteen years of life perfecting. The one of the beautiful, skilled, nice girl with the perfect family. Only two out of those four things were true.

"It's nice to meet you Anna, I'm Mary," is what she settled on saying. She gave Anna one of her breathtaking smiles and relaxed her posture making it look like she was talking to a good friend. Everything about Mary was nice and welcoming and Anna soon relaxed, both of them falling into easy conversation (it was only easy on Mary because she had done it a thousand times before).

Mary had truly perfected her act, giggling at the right times, saying the right things, doing the right motions. Soon people crowded around them, each one hanging onto her every word, wrapped around her finger. Mary was soaking in all the attention, always craving it after the neglect she got from her parents.

Everyone was soon dancing to the music. Mary was spinning around, putting her hands on her head and swinging her hips, feeling the beat while trying not to lose herself too much not wanting to look silly.

She was soon feeling tired and out of breath and told Olivia and Caroline (who were right beside her) that she was going outside for air. They both nodded and told her to hurry back because the party would die without her. Mary agreed and headed out.

She breathed in the 'fresh' air of District 12 (it really just smelt like coal) and closed her eyes.

Her feet were beginning to hurt and she was feeling tired. She tried to even out her breathing and wake herself up knowing she had to go back inside.

Mary was just about to go back when she heard a noise coming from the side of the building.

Always the curious one, Mary went to see what it was.

She slowly walked trying not to make a sound a turned her head around the corner.

She saw the silhouettes of two people and stepped a little closer to find out who it was.

As soon as she saw them, she felt like all the air was knocked out of her lungs.

Despite just calming down her breath she couldn't seem to even it out because standing right in front of her, locked in a heated make out session, was Aaron and the Seam rat.

She didn't even see them leaving the party together.

Mary didn't know what to do but before she could stop herself, she found her feet moving towards them, the clink her heels made on the floor is what finally pulled them apart.

"Mary," Aaron said sheepishly trying to fix his shirt and calm down his breathing.

It's when he said this that she suddenly snapped out of the trance she was in.

She. Was. Livid.

She furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms around her chest and shot him a murderous glare when he walked closer to her.

"Mary, it's not-,"

"What it looks like," She said, finishing his sentence, her angry tone very different from his frantic one.

"Mary" the shy Seam girl said about to start explaining but Mary wanted to hear none of it.

"Shut up you Seam slut" Mary snapped at Anna not caring about her perfect image at the moment.

"Mary" Aaron said surprised never having heard such words from her.

"What, your no better, so don't try to act all high and mighty right now" Mary said turning on her heel and walking away.

Mary could hear Aaron calling after her and following her but she didn't want to see him or let him see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'_How could this have happened?'_

'_Why would he do this?'_

These were some of Mary's thoughts as she kept walking away from Aaron, not paying attention to where she was going but knowing she wanted to lose him.

Mary could see the perfect life that she created in her head crashing down.

Aaron, being the son of one of the wealthiest merchants of District 12, was in training to become the next mayor.

Mary was going to Marry him, have his kids, and live out her life easily.

Her plan was that simple.

How would she ever trust Aaron again though?

What if everyone else found out?

She would look like a fool.

Mary kept walking and even broke out into a sprint trying to get away from him, taking every twist and turn she could.

* * *

That is how Mary ended up in a dirty alleyway in the Seam.

It wasn't that complicated but Mary still had a hard time wrapping her head around what happened.

"MARY"

She stopped walking.

How did he manage to catch up with her?

"What do you want Aaron" she asked turning around to face him while glaring at him and hoping she didn't look like she was crying.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her walking closer.

She took a step back.

"For cheating on me, because I don't forgive you" she said turning around to begin walking again, not even caring that she didn't know where she was going.

She felt Aaron grab her wrist tightly before she was flung into a wall.

Mary let out an "oof" sound and looked up to Aaron with pure shock.

"Don't walk away from me" he said threateningly as he tightening his grip on her wrist and moved forward pressing his body against her so she couldn't move.

"Stop it, you're scaring me" Mary said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No, you're going to forgive me, you're going to pretend _nothing_ happened and you're going to tell nobody, do you _understand_" he demanded, talking to her as if she was an idiot.

Mary's wrist was starting to hurt really bad and she was still trying to process what was happening.

How could her sweet, loving boyfriend be so cruel?

It was probably all an act.

Mary knew a lot about acts which is why she was so surprised she never saw through his.

It all made sense now, he was using her.

"Screw you" was her reply to him.

This did not please Aaron.

He became red with anger and looked like he was about to say something but before he could, Mary took the hand that he wasn't holding and slapped him across the face.

He head whipped back and his grip on her loosened and Mary took the chance to push him off of her and run the other way.

Aaron was fast to turn back to her, running to catch up, he slammed her against the wall for the second time in just a few minutes.

This time however, Mary's head slammed into the wall, filling her vision with black spots.

No matter how dizzy she was, Mary wasn't done fighting back.

She kneed him in the crotch and when he bent down in pain, she ran for it, even faster than before ignoring the pounding in her skull.

Mary was almost out of the alley before she felt something hit her back and pierce her skin.

When Mary turned around (which caused a fresh wave of black spots and nausea) she realized what had happened.

Aaron had thrown one of the many empty glass bottles that littered the streets at her.

Mary was shocked but couldn't stop running even though she slowed and started to sway.

She was silently cursing herself for not doing well in this fight like she usually would have.

Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going and she knew that once it wore down the pain from her head and her back would worsen.

Mary was apparently going slower then she thought because before she could reach the end Aaron grabbed her and spun her around.

His eyes were glazed over with anger and his cheek was turning red and had a long scratch down it.

"You're going to pay for this" he said pointing to his cheek.

Mary turned to run again but stepped on a piece of glass that went straight through the thin sole of her shoe.

"AAH" she yelled grabbing her foot which caused a pain in her shoulder from where another piece of glass was.

Mary ripped the glass out of her foot biting down on her lip to keep from screaming out again and before he could react, Mary picked up another bottle from the floor and went to slam it on his head.

The combination of her tiredness, the black spots, the pounding in her head, and all the glass and blood loss however, made her miss and hit his shoulder instead.

Aaron recoiled in pain but quickly turned back to her with pure rage in his eyes.

Still swaying and trying not to throw up and/or faint, Mary turned to exit the alley again before Aaron grabbed her and slammed her against the wall for the third time that night.

A loud _crack_ was heard throughout the alley before Mary slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wow. Okay. I did not see the ending going like that. It went from 0 to 100 really quick. **

**What do you guys think of Mary? **

**If you think she's a Mary Sue, tad bit crazy, manipulative bitch then I wrote her well.**

**If not then oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Amelia ;)**


End file.
